


Incantata dallo specchio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lettrice [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Lust Potion/Spell, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gaston ‘sembra’ ormai vincitore.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.DISNEY - CLASSICI - LA BELLA E LA BESTIA	Belle/Gaston	Belle rompe inavvertitamente lo specchio prima di mostrare la Bestia a tutti, così stringe un patto con Gaston per salvare suo padre dal manicomioWarning: ipnosi; non-con; maleficio; matrimonio forzato.
Relationships: Belle/Gaston (Disney)
Series: Lettrice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684345





	Incantata dallo specchio

Incantata dallo specchio

Belle si guardò nello specchio ed iniziò a sussurrare: «Mostrami la b…».

Gaston impallidì e glielo strappò di mano, pensando: "L’ho visto, stava brillando! Che ci sia davvero un maleficio".

«Ridammelo Gaston. Voglio dimostrare che mio padre non è pazzo!» gridò Belle.

Gaston ringhiò con una smorfia: «Con uno specchio? Vuoi che gridi che siete pazzi entrambi? Così rinchiuderebbero tutti e due». Fermò il braccio di Belle, che lo voleva schiaffeggiare e la sentì sibilare: «Sei un essere spregevole». «Forse, ma… Devi decidere. Adesso» la incalzò.

Belle chinò il capo, mentre sentiva gli occhi della folla intorno a lei, diversi bisbigliavano e altri ridevano.

Letont, sghignazzando sguaiatamente, gridò: «Avanti, sposalo! O non rivedrai mai più quel vecchio vivo!».

Gaston spostò una ciocca di capelli castani dall’orecchio di Belle e sussurrò: «Sappiamo tutti che è malato. Non sopravvivrebbe in quel posto».

Le tre sorelle borbottavano: «Razza di sgualdrina!»; «Fa anche la ritrosa!»; «Com’è fortunata. La vorremmo noi quella proposta».

Gaston aggiunse, con voce impercettibile: «Non vorrai che io vada a cercare questa Bestia gentile e ad ucciderla».

Belle trasalì ed indietreggiò. "La bestia non è il mostro. Lui lo è" pensò.

«Va bene, accetto» disse in un fiato. Si portò la mano alla gola e si voltò, trattenendo le lacrime

«No, figlia mia! Non dovevi accettare!» sentì le urla di suo padre all’interno del carro.

***

Gaston controllò che la porta della casa fosse chiusa da una pesante sbarra di legno.

«Spero tu sappia che questo matrimonio è stato una farsa. Io non ho intenzione di farti da mogliettina devota. Per quanto mi riguarda, lo sai che puoi arrivare a uccidermi di pugni» disse Belle con tono polemico.

Gaston passò a tirare le pesanti tende della stanza. L’ambiente era illuminato dal fuoco del camino.

Belle proseguì a sfidarlo: «O uccidermi e appendermi come uno dei tuoi trofei. Ti ci vedo a impagliarmi, maledetto maniaco. Però io non sarò viva, almeno».

Gaston bloccò le scale con un tavolo e mise lo scranno al centro della tavola.

Pensò: "Oh, non mi tentare. Magari in futuro ti vorrò avere come tappeto, ma perfettamente viva. Mi serve che il tuo corpo sia caldo e vi scorra il sangue per rimanere bello e avere i nostri bellissimi figli".

«Vuoi ascoltarmi?» ringhiò Belle.

Gaston infilò la testa nella sua giacca, dove teneva lo specchio e gli sussurrò: «Voglio che tu le mostri ciò che potrà renderla in mio potere».

Lo estrasse che stava brillando mettendolo davanti agli occhi di Belle.

Quest’ultima rimase accecata da un bagliore verdastro, spirali dorate apparvero sulla superficie nello specchio. Belle batté le palpebre con un gemito sofferente e, man mano che la sua vista si abituava, le medesime spirali apparvero nei suoi occhi.

Gaston si sentì eccitato, vedendo che un sorriso ebete appariva sulle labbra della ragazza.

La interrogò: «Tu mi obbedirai adesso, vero?», la gola secca. «Io…. Obbedirò» cinguettò la giovane.

Le ragazze non dovrebbero leggere, non dovrebbero pensare. Tu sarai una moglie devota e priva di ogni capacità cognitiva» disse Gaston con voce baritonale, ripresa sicurezza.

«Io non penso» fu la pronta risposta. Gaston le passò una mano davanti al viso e sussurrò: «Non uscirai mai da questo stato di trance».

«Sono ip-inom-ip… Uuuuh. Io voglio fare l’amore con te! Mi sento così bollente!» disse Belle e saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi.

«Allora spogliati» fu l’ordine successivo, dato in modo febbricitante a cui fu lieta di poter obbedire, lanciando gli abiti che aveva utilizzato per il matrimonio in giro per la stanza.

Gaston si sedette sullo scranno e la fissò: Belle era completamente nuda e dal sorriso sciocco sul suo viso colava copiosamente la saliva, era eccitata e i suoi seni erano gonfi, i capezzoli turgidi. I capelli castani le ricadevano sulle spalle sottili. L’uomo indicò davanti a sé, ordinando: «Inginocchiati qui».

«S-sì, obbedisco» rispose Belle, mentre nei suoi occhi continuavano a brillare delle spirali luminose nonostante lo specchio si fosse spento.

Gaston aveva il membro che premeva contro i suoi pantaloni rossi aderenti, creando un bozzo e lo indicò. Belle, inginocchiatasi davanti a lui, vi affondò il viso gemendo ed iniziò a baciarlo delicatamente. Gaston rabbrividì di piacere, le sollevò la testa di scatto, sentendola gemere e si abbassò pantaloni e intimo. Belle si tuffò nuovamente, nonostante lui continuasse a tenerla per i capelli e prese il suo membro in bocca, succhiandolo avidamente.

Gaston fece un sorriso osceno e sputò, centrando in pieno la sputacchiera e si sfilò gli stivali, appoggiò i piedi puzzolenti, dai calzini bucati, sulle spalle di lei e si concentrò sul lavoro di labbra che la giovane stava perpetrando. Ascoltando i mugolii di Belle intenta a ingoiare rumorosamente, muovendo alacremente la lingua.

Gaston aveva nuovamente nascosto lo specchio nella sua giacca.

Fuori dalla sua porta stava giungendo una vecchina, con l’aria decrepita e stanca, con in mano una rosa rossa


End file.
